Trevi (D
The acropolis of Trevi is a prosperous city-state overlooking the Azuri Sea and the entrance to the Knife of Fate. Known for their architecture, food, music, and libraries, the Trevian people live in relative safety and peace. They try to keep it that way by not involving themselves in extrinsic political or religious squabbles. Of all the Thlossian sovereignties, Trevi is the most secular. As such, they are sometimes regarded by outsiders as aloof and insular. Trevi is home to one of the Wonders of the ancient world: the panameris -- a bas relief sculpture depicting all known constellations and planes of existence. The panameris is affixed to the Hall of Doves, the largest library in all of Landfall and headquarters of the monastic Cayrien Order. The Navigators' Guild is also headquartered in Trevi, in the world-famous Hawkwing Orrery. Districts Docks Taverns and Inns = The Laughing Lamb = * Thieves' Guild * Bartender & Owner: Orsini * Mission: ** Help Nadia "the Crow" Coriziano clear out the Undergrotto = The Roaring Dwarf = * Bartender & Owner: Skakkor Goldfinger ** Mission: *** Bar fight! **** Guard Commander Bartolomeo de Vigo breaks it up = The Silver Rose = * Sign is a rose wrapped in grape vines * Bartender & Owner: Stefan * Great wine * Secret meeting place of the Order of Estansius Warehouses Pawnshops = Garzoni's Prudent Pawn = * DMG 150, 153, 154 Open-air Fruits / Veggies Market Dried Meat Market Locksmith * Sells Locks for 10 gp, and Thieves' Tools for 25 gp Stables Moneylender Carpenter Weaver Mapmaker Dyer Tailor Ropemaker Fletcher Mason Docks = Damaged ships = = Fearless - Royal Galleon of the Kingdom of the Ostergau = = Terminator - Ardent Interceptor = Alchemist = Caligliara's Oils and Exilirs = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Small City, Alchemist Shanty houses Midcliff Taverns & Inns = The Lonely Banner = * Bartender & Owner: Elam Borghini = The Pink Rat = * Bartender & Owner: Papi Riccoboni Residences General Store = Alfonso's = * DMG 150, 153, 154 Herbalist = Care-Taker's Repose = Potter Bookseller = Isabetta's Inks and Bindings = Baker Tailor Trevian Guard Command * Commander Bortolomeo de Vigo * No access to Acropolis level, unless party gains renown * Missions posted on door: ** Eradicate Nuisance in Dockside Sewers, 100g ** Information Regarding Missing Persons, 150g ** Investigate Rumors of Estansian Cult, 50g ** Special Mission for Guild Navigator Marbozer, Inquire Within Jail Bailbondsman * Bounties posted on door: ** Federico "Footloose" Fontana, 100g ** Nadia "the Crow" Coriziano, 150g Bounty Hunter = Fioro de Luca = Tanner / Leatherworker Church of Fara Temple of Dibeya Doctor * Dr. Wiggletoe (sells Healer's kits for 5 gp/each) Exotic Goods Dealer = Migliore's Mending = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Small City, Trader Forge Blacksmith Weaponsmith / Armorsmith = The Steelwrighter = * DMG 145, 149 Jeweler Duerghen Forge Acropolis Tavern & Inn = Piazza di Vici = * Innkeeper & Owner: Marcellus di Vici Hawkwing Orery, Headquarters of the Navigators' Guild * Navigator Marbozer Duchess's Palace * Duchess Vittoria di Vici * Prince Fox Hohenzorn Hall of Doves * Panameris * Cayrien library * Closed to visitors, by order of Duchess Vittoria di Vici Temple of Thrawn * Bishop Fianchetto's mansion Magic Shops = Ilga's Antiquities = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Metropolis, Trader = Bella di Albi's Arcane Enigma = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Small City, Trader * Mission: ** Rob Ilga's Antiquities Scribe = Barbazini's Wonderous Quill = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Small City, Scribe Wandwright = Cecilia de Fini's Arcana Novus = * https://donjon.bin.sh/5e/magic/shop.html - Small City, Wandwright